


Wingman

by WolfaMoon



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Gay Character, Clubbing, F/F, F/M, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Protective Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington & Robin Friendship, Unbeta'd, Wingman Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Robin needs a wingman, and Steve is it.





	Wingman

Wingman  
By Wolfa Moon.  
Summary:  
Robin needs a wingman, and Steve is it.   
Disclaimers: No Own Unbeta’d

~ Wingman~

Chicago, IL.

Robin looks over at Steve from her position between two dancing women. He had sat in a booth keeping an eye out on her. But she grew a little tense when some men sided up into the booth with him. Growing little concerned. Sure it is risky for a place like this. Yet with the woman in front of her it is kind of worth it.   
Steve though is straight and she doesn’t want him getting though of in the wrong way.   
~  
Steve eyed the men joining him in the booth.  
“So why aren’t you dancing?” One of the men asks.  
“I’m here for a friend.”  
“What kind of friend?” The other asks. Steve makes a motion to Robin who is dancing between two girls.  
“So you're straight?” Guy number one asks.  
“Yeah I just came to help my friend.”  
“You did?”  
“Yeah,” shrugging it off. “It’s no big deal.” The group of men who had gathered around Steve smiled.   
“That’s awesome,” the second asks. “Want a drink.”  
“Thanks but just so you know I’m straight.”  
“That’s okay.” A waiter came over and took their order. The group talks. Steve chimes in once and a while. But he is just mostly talking everyday things and even sports. Even though some of the men are gushing over some sport stars. Feeling comfortable with them.  
“So how did you know you were gay?” This silences them and gives him a question hopeful look. He smiles but shakes his head. “I mean. One of the kids I babysit has shown no interest in girls but I don’t know. I just don’t want him getting hurt.”  
“You babysit kids?” one says loudly.   
“Yeah.” Steve says. Robin comes over on queue with three girls hanging on and off her.  
“He’s mama Steve to these kids.” Robin informs the masculine crowd. “Not in a pervert way. You asking about Will?”  
“Yeah,” Steve nods gathering now why some of the men went on the defense. “Just want some helpful tips. I know you talked to him Robin but if I could give him some advice from real people or could he call and ask you guys for some advice.” The men looked from one another shocked. Sure they had friends who did accept them. That fear of coming out and being hurt. They shared looks and sympathies with this unknown Will.  
“Wow you are a real mama bear.” The guy bats his eyes at Steve. Steve smiles.  
“Oh yeah, gets beat up for them, all the time.” Robin supplies giving Steve some street cred.  
“Better me than them.” Steve says shrugging it off.  
“I have never wanted to convert anyone more to our side right now,” one guy says. Then continued, “No problem. Just tell him to be himself and when and if he has a crush to put feelers out. And it’s hard to take a risk. Yet there are always happy people in world. You just have to know where to look.”  
“Thanks. I really appreciate.”  
“Just love him no matter what.” Another says.  
“I do,” Steve defends.   
“Good.” The men all smile and whine as Robin leans over to pull Steve to her.   
“Lets go.” She informs.” Ladies I will see you tomorrow night.” The women pass over some phone numbers to her. Some of the men hand Steve their phone number too.  
~  
Outside and walking away from the club Robin molds into his side.  
“You okay?” She asks with some concern. Steve looks over his shoulder from the way they came.   
“Those guys are great. If I went that way some of them were hot.” Robin smiles at him. She is so glad she came out to him.   
“Thanks again for being my wingman.” Steve smiles at that.  
“You don’t need a wingman. And you’re welcome. I’m just glad I got some great advice to pass on to Will.”  
“So you had a good time?” Steve nods.  
“I did. Maybe tomorrow I’ll even dance a little.” Robin smiles as Steve dances a little with her. She giggles as his antics as they round a corner.   
A cop passes them and nods his head.   
“Also glad you’re my cover.” Robin says sliding into him more. "Thanks for coming."  
“Anytime.” Steve takes her hand as they walk back to their hotel.  
~  
The End  
~


End file.
